


Jealousy Can Hurt Like Hell

by RirenIsMyDrug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossdressing Eren Yeager, Dark, Eren is a asshole, High School AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Marco is crazy, Marco loves Jean, Popular Jean Kirstein, slightly yandere marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RirenIsMyDrug/pseuds/RirenIsMyDrug
Summary: Marco has always loved Jean from afar. Even if the boy doesn't know he exists.But Eren is in the way, and he needs to get rid of him.





	Jealousy Can Hurt Like Hell

Marco scanned the cafeteria, his lunch forgotten in front of him. His eyes settled on the boy he was looking for. 

 

 _Jean kirstein_. 

 

A smile stretched across his face. Jean was the perfect guy anyone could ever want. He was tall, handsome, muscular, smelled _very_ good, and funny. The sophomore was also very popular amongst the school with that charming smile and cheeky personality. Everyone loved Jean, they either wanted him or wanted to be him. He was also extremely popular over social media, like snapchat, instagram, facebook and whatnot. He was friends with almost _everyone_. 

 

Marco hated the thought. 

 

But what he hated even more was _Eren Yeager_. 

 

He watched in jealousy, fists clenched underneath the table, as Eren and Jean laughed and chatted. Eren kept batting his long, dark lashes as the taller male slipped his hands around the boy's waist. 

 

Marco nearly growled. His blood was boiling and his fingers twitched. 

 

Eren Yeager was the cute brunette who was also popular amongst the school. Like Jean, he too was a sophomore. But what people didn't know was that behind those innocent and big, pretty sea green eyes was a bitch. Someone who loved to hurt others and watch them cry. He loved to break people's hearts. 

 

Eren was the gorgeous brunette everyone loved. He had beautiful eyes, and an angelic plump smile with rosy cheeks. He wore a short pastel purple skirt, light blue off-shoulder crop top, white thigh highs and blue mary janes with a purple bow in his brown hair. He had long shapely legs, and wide hips that swayed everytime he walked, tempting others. 

 

But Marco wasn't falling for that bullshit. He knew Eren was only dating Jean for sex and just to break his heart. Heck, the brunette was cheating on Jean and Jean was too in love to see through that god-send smile. Soon, Jean's heart would be ripped to pieces. 

 

Marco wouldn't let that happen.

 

A loud giggle caught his attention and he looked up to see Eren sitting in Jean's lap, laughing as Jean nuzzled into his neck. Jean's hands were gripping Eren's ass, hidden from everyone's view. 

 

Then his heart shattered. 

 

Eren had kissed Jean, moaning against the tall male's mouth and Jean seemed to enjoy it too. Everyone around the pair cheered and whistled some even 'awwed' and took pictures, girls squealing at the cute boys. 

 

Then Eren peeked an eye open to stare straight at Marco as he rolled his body against Jean's. 

 

Eren _knew._

 

He knew Marco liked-- no, _loved_ , Jean and now he was rubbing it in his face. 

 

 _Stupid whore,_ Marco thought in fury. His fingers began to twitch with the need to cut something. Cut _Eren_. 

 

And that was exactly what he was going to do. 

 

He was going to protect Jean from this  _devil_. 

 

Marco looked around the cafeteria, and his eyes settled on a group of seniors in the very back. A short raven haired male leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. and Marco knew exactly who it was. Levi Ackerman. 

 

The senior wasn't really popular or anything but he was known for getting into trouble. And everyone knew he had a crush on Eren. Besides who didn't? Eren was every man's wet dream. Gay or not. 

 

An idea popped into his head. 

 

"--yo!! Marco! Helloooo??" 

 

Marco turned his attention to connie, who was right across from him. A brunette sat next to him, shoving food in her mouth. 

 

"Yo okay, bro?" Connie furrowed his brows in worry.

 

Marco smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said and looked back to see Levi heading for the restrooms. He turned back around and pushed his untouched tray of food toward connie. "Here, you can have it. I'm gonna go now, see you around, connie." He stood and left, not bothering to hear connie's reply. 

 

Once he was in the restroom, he saw Levi washing his hands, focused and scrubbing his hands clean. Marco could see the muscles move through the black shirt he wore.  

 

Marco cleared his throat. "Hey, Levi...."

 

****

 

Eren sat in class, taking selfies with his new phone. After posting the best one, in under a minute he got 100 likes. He grinned when a comment stood out. 

 

**_JeanK: Damn, gorgeous as ever!_ **

 

Eren typed a reply, and sent it. Some boys in his class kept glancing at him and everytime he caught them, they would blush and look away. There was a cute freshman who kept staring at Eren's legs, which were crossed. 

 

Eren smirked, eyeing the teen with lust-filled eyes. The freshman was probably 15 or 16, like Eren, and had a toned body with nice biceps. He was probably a virgin too. 

 

Eren grinned, the thought of riding the male's cock flashing in his mind. 

 

A _ding!_ from his phone caught his attention and he looked down to see he got a message from Marco. He chuckled darkly. As much as he hated Marco he couldn't help but think he was hot. He was a lot taller than Eren with a nice muscled body and innocent, freckled face. Eren always wondered what it would be like to be pounded by him. Then again he wasn't that interested. 

 

 ** _MarcoB: Meet me in the restroom, fourth floor, 2pm_**. 

 

Eren furrowed his brows. _Fourth floor restroom?_ That restroom was abandoned. No one was allowed to go there since it stopped working years ago and there were no classes on 4th floor. They had all been moved down to the lower floors. 

 

But then again Eren didn't follow the rules much. He replied with a quick 'ok' and waited till it was 2pm. He then raised his hand, asking if he could go to the restroom. After the teacher gave a nod, Eren smiled sweetly at them before leaving the class, his backpack with him. He took the stairs to the fourth floor, and slipped in through the opening between the two chained double doors.  

 

He walked through the abandoned halls, papers and trash littering the floor. Some class's doors were opening, and there were rusty lockers. 

 

Overall, it looked like something from a scary movie. He shivered. 

 

 _Creepy_ , he thought before stopping at the boys restroom. He entered, pushing the creaking door open. The sunlight from the small window at the very top of the wall gave him enough light to see. 

 

"Hello?" He called, his voice echoing. He glanced down at his phone and sent a quick message. 

 

_Was this a prank?_

 

He sighed and turned to leave and just as he did, a shadow loomed over him, startling him. He tried to look over his shoulder but a hand clamped over his mouth, and an arm around him. 


End file.
